Alice of Wonderland
by Iwantabeautifulheart
Summary: Alice is surprised when people keep asking her if she "will play the game." When the queen of Hearts is murdered, by the Red queen, the new queen is suspicious that Alice will someday over throw her. The new Alice must travel through Wonderland with the strange Jacob White, the white rabbits son. An old lover is a waiting her arrival.


**Alice of Wonderland**

**Part 1: Will you play the game Alice?**

I sat in the coffee shop, like every Saturday. I finished off my black coffee, it was bitter but made me feel. I've suffered from depression since I was young. Nightmares still hunt me of an evil queen, she would grasp my hair and yank up, forcing my neck to full length. "Off with her head!" she would scream. I still wake up covered in sweat.

I stood up and crossed to the door. I opened the door and accentually ran into a family. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I had knocked over the little girl with them.

The girl looked up, "that's alright Alice." I stood confused. "You will play the game won't you?" My face went pale, I was shocked.

"I'm sorry," the mother said, looking down at my face.

"That's quite all right," I said. I pushed my way through the door and out onto the street. What did she mean 'You will play the game won't you?' How did she know those words, those words that haunt my dreams? She also knew my name, how odd. I walked past my apartment, not quite sure I wanted to go home.

"Hey, blondey. Come over here sweetie," called some guy around my age. He had light, almost white hair. I didn't slow. "Alice! Oh come on, I get want to know if you want to play the game." I stopped. What was going on? He put his hand on my elbow. "That's a good girl. Come with me," he whispered in my ear. I wanted to object, however my leg moved on their own accord.

We walked to the train station and bought tickets. "Where are we going," I asked.

"I will answer your questions on the train home. Until then hush." Home? Whatever does he mean by home? I looked up at the man. Well I should say boy. He looked about nineteen. He was wearing a tee-shirt, a hoodie, and a pair of jeans. Very normal, I suppose. Handsome, yes very handsome. Yet, he held himself in such a way that suggested he had power. I tried to speak but nothing came out, so I looked like a fish out of water. He looked over and laughed. His arm was thrown over my shoulders. "You should close your mouth, not to attractive." I glared at him, unable to speak. I only seceded in making him laugh harder. We stood waiting. I saw two girls pointing are way. "Great," I thought. I poked what's-his-name in the rips, and tilted my head in their direction. He glanced over and smiled. I let him take my hands. He then bent over me. "Just go along with it okay," he smiled. Was he always this happy? He kissed me lightly. He pulled back just as quick. I tried not to look surprised. "Relax, besides you already have a love." He said this with hostility. It surprised me, I only every had one boyfriend here. But he left me for some other girl. So how could I have someone, who I have never met before, love me? The train pulled in. "Come on sweetheart, the trains here." It's strange that he told me that I had a lover and yet he whispered in my ear and had his hand around my waist. I have to remember that it was an act. It was odd for two people of the opposite sex to be alone.

We choose a car with one on it. "You can speak now if you wish. My name is Jacob White. Call me Jake"

"Okay Jake, where are we going," I sat across from him and stared out the window. Country fields rolled by.

He smiled, "Well, glad you aren't angry. We are going to the land of Hearts. It a few hours away, so ask away."

"I'm not too happy that you basically kidnapped me but I confused." I looked up at him. He was probably about six and a half feet tall, where I stood at five, one.

He laughed, "You came quietly enough." His smiled faded away. "So you really don't remember anything, nothing at all." I shook my head. "I didn't think so." He seemed angry. "I suppose this could be a good thing," he eyes flashed dangerously. He sat up suddenly. He smiled, "Good, this is very good. You can play the game the way you want. No rules," he seemed forget I was there. "You could win with no rules.

"Jake! You're scaring me. What are you talking about?" He stood up, laughing.

He grasped my hands pulling me from the seat, throwing me into the air. He pulled be into his arms. He kept laughing. "You could win." He held me at arm's length. He smile was bright and dangerous.

"What do you mean I could win?" He was scaring me.

"You could set me free. But I guess you don't know what that means." He let go of me and sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair, rumbling it into spikes. Oh great, I thought, and new he has mood swings. "Man I guess this means that I have to explain."

"You think." I sat down next to him. The next few hours he told me the story of my life, the one I thought was only a dream. Six years ago, when I was fifteen, I went to a peaceful Wonderland. A place, where you could leave freely. I met Jacob's father The White Rabbit. Also, the Queen of Hearts, Cheshire cat, and The Mad Hatter. The Hatter loved me and I he. However, Jack told me it was all part of a story that I was forced to play. The queen of Hearts was murdered. The kingdom of hearts is now run by the Red queen. She hated me, believing I would be her downfall. She banded anyone from leaving. Jake left secretly to find me. Any outsider now could end the queen fearful rein.

And this is how my story begins.


End file.
